Love is War
by Red Appassionata
Summary: With a smile and a shake of her head, she thought that maybe being hunted down by the White Dragon Slayer wasn't so bad after all. Sting x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of Meltdown, since it had too many flaws.

If you are interested, I'm also writing a **Rogue x OC** one. Rogue needs love so I'm giving it to him. It's called **Nine in the Afternoon**, and I'd feel honored if you go and check it out (;

June 4th is my birthday, so if anyone wants to write a Rogue x OC, or even a Sting x OC for me, I'll love you forever. But I'd prefer a Rogue one, since he is my husband and all JHSAGDHJASGDJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, on a far away land, lived a female dragon. Its color was dark red, almost brown, and its dark wings shadowed the sun when opened. This dragon was as magnificent in size as others such as Igneel or Metallicana. However, while the last two controlled fire and steel, this one controlled blood.

Mephiste, the Bloody Dragon, was known by most as a legend, one that everyone hoped was_ just a legend_. With just a fling of its sharp claw, it could take one living being's life, and that's what it made it so dangerous.

It absolutely loathed humans. So much that it went to live very far away, on the highest mountain in the most deserted place possible. For many years, the creature spent its time in peace, and only scoffed when it heard that the Fire Dragon, Steel Dragon and Sky Dragon had taken upon themselves to raise human children.

'Ridiculous.' It thought, and for a while it didn't think much about it. One cold, winter day, the dragon lazily opened one eye and looked out slightly from the cave it was currently sleeping in, after being awakened by muffled noises. Looking down, Mephiste saw that a handful of flustered humans hurriedly left a bunch of pink clothes by the mountain, and left it.

Letting curiosity take over, it slowly went down the mountain to take a look. Its sensitive ears easily picked a beating pulse and slow breathing. Thinking it was a human, it went to stand in front of the clothes.

Dark crimson eyes, the same color as its own skin, stared up blankly at the huge being, and it couldn't help wondering why this little slip of life had not run away screaming bloody murder.

'Human child, what are you waiting for? Leave this place at once.'

'I can't.'

'Why?'

'I was chosen as the sacrifice for the village.'

'Where are your parents?'

'Mom died. I don't know my father.'

Mephiste should have just given the pitiful kid a painless death, and it would have, had it not seen the look on the child's eyes.

They were full of life, yet they weren't. The girl wanted to live, yet knew she wouldn't survive. She'd either die of hypothermia or would be killed by the dragon.

'Tell me, kid. Do you know how to use magic?'

And so, at the little one's positive reply, it began to teach her how to use magic properly. It taught her how to control one's blood pressure, stop internal and external bleedings, lead the flood, and many more things. It taught her literature, philosophy and mathematics. It taught her how to read, write and create spells.

Despite her fragile looks, the girl was strong and hard working. She liked to learn new things, to see every plant and animal and absorb every bit of knowledge possible.

So Mephiste gave her the name Amelie, which meant 'hard-working'. The dragon would rather die than admit that it actually loved the little girl. It resembled the creature in its younger days, when it was naïve and foolish.

One night, the two were curled up around a little fire, when the dark-red being noted, for the first time, that Amelie's hair was exactly the same color as the night sky. It decided then and there that her name would be Amelie Nightfall, the daughter of Mephiste, the Bloody Dragon.

On the following day, Mephiste went early in the morning to get the little one clothes, since it was growing up very fast. They flew to a nearby country overseas, and the creature took a human form to buy the things it needed. It warned the child to not wander around for too long, and the two took off on separate ways.

Half an hour later of wandering around the close forest surrounding the village they were in, Amelie decided to go back. Unfortunately, she was utterly and completely lost. The scenery had gotten thicker without her noticing, and she almost slapped her hand against her forehead. Using her trained ears to find the sound of water, she calmly walked in the direction of the flood of water, humming a tone she had heard her guardian sing for her.

Suddenly the dark-eyed girl heard movement from some bushes behind her and turned around sharply, dark pink dress flowing around her.

(*)From the bushes, two small boys stumbled in front of her, covered in leafs and scratches. One had spiky, blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, while the other had pitch black hair and blood-red orbs. They looked no older than 4 years old, and wore light but resistant neutral clothing.

The three of them spent a few moments staring at each other and blinking, until Amelie decided to break the silence.

"Are you guys okay?" The two boys blinked owlishly at her and then stared at one another, probably wondering if they should talk to her or not. Finally, it was Sting who spoke, suddenly standing up and puffing out his chest.

"Of course we're fine! We're the children of real dragons!" Many times had they told this, but no one actually believed them. Rogue was about to sigh and tell Sting for the umpteenth time to not say this anymore, when the older girl in front of them smiled.

"That makes three of us, then. Well, actually six of us, since there are others." They just stared dumbfounded at her. Did she just say there actually were other kids who knew dragons?

"I'm Amelie Nightfall. You guys are?"

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, and you better remember it!"

"…I'm Rogue Cheney."

For the next couple of hours, the three children just sat there, talking and trying to convince the others that their dragon was the coolest. Amelie told them how Mephiste had taken her in, and how she learnt magic.

"Mephiste? Never heard of this one."

"Well, yeah, Mephiste is not very well seen by the others dragons, apparently."

"Why?"

"Because it's too powerful."

As if on cue, a bone-chilling roar could be heard throughout the forest. The two boys started to look around scared, since they didn't recognize it. The older one, on the other hand, stood up smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, that's my cue to go back. You guys should go too, I'm sure your dragons are wondering where you are."

"But I don't wanna!"

"It's very nice to talk to you."

"And maybe we'll never see each other again!"

"…I don't want that."

The dark purple-haired girl sighed, and in that moment she looked much older than she actually was. She then asked for their hands, which they promptly gave to her, wondering what she would do.

With her index finger, she started to draw on their wrists, and soon enough a dark drawing stood out on the boys' skin. It was a little dragon, its snake-like body forming a small S. She did the same on her right wrist, and showed it to them.

"See this? This is some blood that I've stopped from flowing. As long as we're all alive, you should be able to find me with this."

Rogue and Sting stared in awe at their wrists, thinking it was the coolest thing ever. However, another roar could be heard, and this time Amelie was already walking towards the end of the forest.

"That was the last bell. Take care, you guys!" And then she was gone.

* * *

Years passed, the dragons vanished and Natsu and Amelie joined Fairy Tail. Soon enough, Wendy and Gajeel did too.

Despite themselves, Sting and Rogue would always run away from their guardians to the nearby village, where they would search for the Weekly Sorcerer magazine.

Every once in a while, there would be an article about Fairy Tail, and sometimes it showed Amelie. She, they noted, had joined Fairy Tail under the guidance of Guildarts. Everytime they saw a picture of her, they'd unconsciously touch the markings on their skin, practically idolizing the five dragon slayers that were a part of Fairy Tail.

On a sunny day, though, news reached the duo's ears that Tenrou Island, where the Fairy Tail mages were taking their S-class test, had been attacked by Acnologia and no longer existed.

Rogue was the first to recover. Even though he was sad, he knew he had to move on and be strong. There was no use in moping over people who were gone forever.

Sting, on the other hand, refused to believe all of his idols weren't able to fight against a dragon. Sure Acnologia had a reputation, but there were _five of them for God's sake._

For months he did nothing but stare into space with a scowl, occasionally touching the tattoo on his skin. He knew they weren't dead. If they were, the dragon would have disappeared from their skin, but it was still there. It meant that her magic was still working. If it was still working, then she wasn't dead.

Having had nearly zero experience with other girls, Sting considered her his first love. His mind, despite knowing it was just childish memories, couldn't help but recall the way her skin glowed when the sun rays hit her, or when she looked the prettiest when she smiled, or how cool she was when she gave them the markings.

He knew Rogue thought about her that way too, but now he wasn't so sure.

With that thought in mind, he decided that he'd become stronger and stronger, until the day they met again. And then he'd show her he wasn't the same little boy who nearly pissed on his pants when he heard Mephiste's roar.

He'd make her look at him and acknowledge him as a man, as a true dragon slayer.

* * *

Seven years passed since then, and the two dragon slayers had joined Sabertooth. They were powerful, rich and popular.

Still, every night Sting would take off his long glove-like cloth that covered his arms to look at the black tattoo. Neither he nor Rogue had forgotten about her, or Fairy Tail. Both had a strong wish to fight those people who they once idolized, and that was a never-spoken agreement.

A few months before the Grand Magic Games, Frosch came bursting into the guild hall with a newly-printed edition of the Weekly Sorcerer.

In the front cover was a picture of all the missing members of Fairy Tail, as well written in big, bold letters:

THEY ARE BACK! WILL FAIRY TAIL GO BACK TO ITS GOLDEN DAYS?

"Rogue!" The dark-haired youth turned his head to look at Frosch, his companion who looked scared and out of breath.

"What's the matter, Frosch?"

"Fro is scared of Sting!" He wanted to roll his eyes. Sting scared Frosch almost on a daily basis, so this was no surprise for him. He sighed quietly and asked the exceed what Sting had done this time.

"Fro just gave him the article about Fairy Tail and he started to smirk in a really creepy way!"

The crimson-eyed dragon slayer briefly scanned the room for his partner, finding him seconds later hunched over a table by his lonesome self, beer untouched in front of him. That alone made a warning bell go off in his head.

If he knew the White Dragon Slayer as well as he knew himself, he'd be boasting off about how he could finally kick their asses.

He left Frosch with Lector and cautiously approached Sting. The latter was still silent, reading the same page for the last 30 minutes.

"Sting?"

The blue-eyed boy turned to look at Rogue with a huge smirk on his face, which the Shadow Dragon Slayer had learnt, from previous experiences, that could only mean devious scheming.

The smirk turned into a devilish grin as he licked his lips, looking at his partner with dangerous half-lidded eyes.

"She's back, Rogue. Amelie's back. After I kick Natsu Dragneel's pitiful ass, I'm going to hunt her down and make her mine. This time, I won't let her go, and I'd be damned if anyone tries to interfere."

* * *

(*)In my story they grew up together, ok? The manga doesn't tell much about their past, so I'm going to leave it like this. Also, I know their ages are probably wrong, but this is just for the story, please bear with it.

Sting may be a little dark, but it's only in the prologue, okay? He won't be like that in the rest of the story, pinky promise.

Please review, I don't have telepathic powers so you guys will have to tell me what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my apple pies!

**Please read this, it's important!**

Recently, I've been getting a lot of reviews for this story, and just yesterday I tried to write another chapter. But it didn't work out. I really don't know what the problem is. Maybe I've lost the confidence I had just a few months ago. I'm not sure I can write something that'll live up to your expectations, and I'm pretty sure you're expecting something at least interesting.

Every time I'd write a few paragraphs and then delete it all because I felt that Sting was too OOC, or Amelie was too amazing to my liking, or I had so many ideas that I couldn't explain them properly and then ended up writing too many things that made no sense.

I haven't lost the will to write, and I still love it.

But I just don't know how to continue it.

If you can help me, **in any way**, I'll be forever grateful to you. I really don't want to drop this story.

Yours, always

Red A.


End file.
